TMNT - Legend of the Nightwatcher Lives
by Sampsonknight
Summary: April is stuck within the confines of the once known city of New York, now no more than a wasteland, a feeding ground for feral mutants that lost their minds. She desperately tries to find a way out, but there is more going on than she realizes. To protect herself, she takes on the name Nightwatcher wearing Raph's old suit, so no one finds out her secret. TMNT CC are based on 2003
1. Prologue

_**TMNT - Legend of the Nightwatcher Lives (Prologue)**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: This is a side story for Unexpected Mother**__** , but the way the story goes, you can read this story without reading the original, for this Prologue explains everything you need to know. That said, please note the way the prologue is written out isn't going to be the style of writing of this story. The chapters will be done in the same style as most of my stories.**_

* * *

My name is April O'Neil, here on out, are the events that played out in my two years of being a prisoner in the once great City of New York, that is now no more than a feeding ground, uninhabited by humans, only we mutants remain, unable to leave this place, this hell hole.

How did it start? Simple, but here is the short version, it was my fault… This whole thing was actually all my fault, no matter how I look at it, all eyes are on me. Am I saying this for self pity? No, I want to be blamed, for what I saw and witness it's my punishment.

To think that this situation happened because of one fateful day when I went to see the guys, that day I touch something I shouldn't have. The Egg of Beginnings, because of that, I activated it somehow causing the turtles, my friends to die… well more like to be reborn. Making me their biological mother, that story isn't what I am going to be telling…

You see, the turtles were only 3 years old when the city fell, because of their mysterious disappearance that I and Leatherhead only knew the truth. What I was told they didn't stop this from happening, like this was their burden. Honestly, it was all bullshit to state that they had to save the world like it was on their shoulders! Damn fuckers blaming my babies…

Anyways, one day a rain fell, that rain unfortunately wasn't water base, but mutagen, a kind that I nor any other people, that were familiar with the stuff, has ever seen. When it touched a human one of two things would happen. If the human had horse shoes up their ass they would mutate, if not so lucky their body will reject it, causing their insides to liquefy and well their ending was a big pop… Think of a water balloon when you fill it pass its limits, it explodes, that was what people were doing all over. The mere smell of death was overwhelming. The screams were horrifying, making you want to crawl up into a ball and hide.

Needless to say, being human at the time, Leatherhead and I decided to flee the city before it was too late. We were unaware Karai had another idea, stopping us from reaching the Brooklyn Bridge. After a fight and other things that happened, I fell into the mutagen, mutating into what I last touched, my sons… During the chaos I lost consciousness waking up some time after, finding out Leatherhead thought I was dead and left the city safely with my children. Unfortunately for me, Karai interrogated me per say, more like she was beating the shit out of me. Let's put it this way, I became very grateful for having a shell at the time… Karai was taking her anger over Leo's disappearance on me if you didn't clue in. After that and some unpredictable events, we found ourselves stuck, unable to leave the city, unless we wanted to wind up dead…

You see, the government closed the city, making it impossible to leave, then two weeks later the government fell, letting other factions to take over, that's what I heard. The thing is, New York wasn't the only city to be hit by this so called rain on that day, other major cities were having the same issues. Who was behind it, that was still a mystery on it's own.

Anyways, back to what the hell is going on in New York, some factions too, took root within the city, for me I tried to stay out of them. All I wanted was to find a way out of the city, back to my family, not prolong my stay here if necessary.

In the end, I had too teamed up in a matter of speaking, with Karai and others that too had the same goal. Because of the egg of Beginnings, I found I had an unusual side effect to the mutagen, for that I had to hide who I was, to prevent other factions finding me out. At first I wasn't sure how, I knew I couldn't just sit around waiting, I wanted to see my family again. Then one day I found the answer I was seeking...

_**Nightwatcher**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Legend of the Nightwatcher Lives Ch.1**_

* * *

Killing the transmission, the dark figure got off the motorcycle, making its way to a building, that once known as Oroku Saki Tower, but now no more than a big pile of stones and ash.

The night still young, silence claimed it, though eerie as it was, it was better than the deafening sounds of the day, sounds that would make one's skin crawl, sounds that nightmares were made of.

Nightwatcher sighed heavily crossing her arms, shaking her head, how was she going to get inside? The place was like a death trap waiting to end her, if she made the wrong step.

Leaning against her bike she evaluated the situation, she could turn around and go home, but this was her first mission and she had to do it, to prove herself.

"April do you read?" a voice echoed into her helmet, as she sighed yet again.

"Yeah, so how am I going to get into this building Donnie? Come on, this place has nothing to it, it's not like I can find a door, if I did, it would probably be a dead end." April complained waiting for the genius to explain to her how she was going to pull this one off.

"The sewers of course, you do need to get to the subbasement. The best way is taking the route that I am sending to you on your shell cell, one moment…"

"Damn it Donnie, you could have mentioned that before hand, the nearest access was a block back," April spat, a bit annoyed, she didn't like to be wandering around as it was in the dead of night and to waste time on top of that.

Shuffling in the background, made April realize the purple clad turtle was not used too her hostile behavior, which she doesn't show much, but lately she has, mostly when she wears the Nightwatcher suit.

Reality, she was stressed, worried, and her own temper got the best of her at times, but everyone was in the same boat, giving her no right in being mean towards Donnie.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to bark at you Donnie, I know you're still getting used to our city, and it doesn't help on the fact its in runes either, you're doing great. I will head back to the manhole I passed by."

Getting on her bike, April did feel a bit ashamed of her demeanor, Donnie was trying his best, but she couldn't help forgetting he wasn't the Donnie, she knew, the Donnie that became her child after the accident three years ago.

He was from another dimension, one that he had his own accident and wind up in the lair, at the time April almost had a heart attack, when he appeared, thinking it was her Donnie, which made no lick of sense.

After he explained his world she notice the differences, that said, since then which was three weeks ago, the only person that knew the truth was her, even Karai didn't know, she made him promise not to say a word to protect her children.

In truth, he was surprised on what happen to her and her turtles, yet understanding and wanting them to grow up with different circumstance other than his own, Donnie kept his mouth shut.

Though April and Donnie had to admit they weren't sure anyone bought it, for Donnie was older than even April, he was 35 after all.

In the end he did come up with an ingenious explanation why he had aged so much, considering he should have been in his twenties, yet it was hard to read Karai or the others that been working with the two turtles.

Reaching the manhole April stopped looking at it weary, she had to go into the sewers and it wasn't the safest place to be, second thought, nowhere in New York was truly safe at that.

Taking a breath April remove the top looking down the dark sewer's hole, turning her light on, that was located on the sides of her helmet.

Though she could see in the dark, there were still things that even night vision can't see in the pitch black.

One good thing in having a genius in the right pocket was the tech, Donnie installed a special UV lights on the helmet that would help April to detect anything that could be a threat to her, made her venturing through the darkness a bit easier.

Biting her lip, she took the plunge landing onto the slippery bricks of the sewer floor, ignoring the smell and urge to puke on it.

Like most of the sewers, it wasn't welcoming, scraps of clothing from the victims of the day it rained green and red, accompanied by garbage and other things that litter it, including things she pretended not to notice just to keep her sanity in check.

Flipping the wrist strap on her left arm that had a Shell cell mounted onto it, April view the layout that Donnie dug up.

Though the city has fallen to nothing more than in short a wasteland, in the darkest moments of that day, Karai was smart enough to gather all old maps from the libraries and databases, everywhere she could.

Even if everything has changed having something, then just blindly bumping around was better than nothing, at least it help in situations like this.

Taking a step forward April kept her guard up keeping in mind of her training, which was only five weeks long, but luckily she found that her body somehow learn a lot quicker than when she was just human.

Heart pounding, she was still a bit scared she had to admit.

Deep down, she still doubted her ability to do this on her own, but at the moment, no one else could be spared, not even Donnie could help her, for his job was to act as a medic/communicator, mostly keeping in check of April, there were conditions she and he had to abide.

"April how does it look so far?" Donnie asked, surprised April jump, holding the wall for support.

"Donnie… never do that again…," April gasp shaking her head, it was apparent she was way too nervous, especially to jump like that in hearing his voice.

Silence fell on the other line, April waited, wondering if something has happened, or was she experiencing some interference that could be cutting her access to the lair, nervously, she breathe deeply not wanting to continue her mission until she could get Donnie back on the line.

Debating to turn around, April jumped again as a shattering laugh that made poor April nerves go off like fireworks, growling under her breath, April was speechless to Donnie sudden laughing fit.

Of all the thing he could do to her was that….

"Sorry April, do you… one sec… haa haa haa… do you want me to go to silent mode? But I still have to listen in, though."

"Thanks for laughing… sorry I couldn't join in… No, I want you to talk to me, at least it lets me know I'm not alone, as well Donnie don't cut out like that… please…" April had to admit hearing someone was there, listening to her, did make her feel better, though she did want to hit Donnie for laughing at her.

Changing the topic and the fact she had to get this mission moving, for staying in one place was a much as a bad idea, then going outside the lair period, April sighed, gathering her courage, she made it this far, she can't quit now.

"Ok Donnie the condition of the sewers is stable, no pressure cracks or evidence of cave-ins, will be proceeding on," April told him, continuing her way in.

The structure was sound, it was in great condition, all considering most of the sewer passages throughout the city was either caved in or still flooded.

Taking her time she watched her footing, the less noise she makes, the more likely she will not attract any unwanted attention.

This in a nutshell, was a simple mission, get into the tower make her way to floor B2, then find a route to section 54, there she should come across a storage unit.

Hopefully, fingers cross, she will locate a certain crate that will have a sample of the original mutagen that was used that day, that wasn't diluted or tainted by the people that died.

Though the foot didn't really have anything to do with the horrors that brought the destruction of New York, the foot did have a sample.

Unfortunately the day it rained, everyone that was working on the project, either died or went MIA, all data also mysterious disappeared, this was the last hope they had to find out what this mutagen was.

Sure her first priority was to get out of the city, as it stands Karai had other people working on it, for April with no experience, was put to other tasks.

It was as important too, to find out as much they can on the mutagen, so here April was going to go into the main foot headquarters, lucky her.


End file.
